A Digital Christmas
by You.Can't.Hear.Me.Screaming
Summary: It's Christmas time and Kari decides that she wants to have her friends over for a special Christmas surprise. She can't wait to see her friends' faces when she brings out their Digimon as a surprise Christmas gift...OOC Warning...KARI x KEN fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A Digital Christmas**

**(A.N: Hey guys! So, I know Christmas is over and done with…But I got this idea in my head and decided I had to write it. Hopefully everyone enjoys… **_"This means someone is talking over the phone." _**Dashes are time passing or scene changes! Sorry if anyone is OOC****…I tried! R&R?)**

**--**

She had made a few phone calls already. She was itching to see her friends tomorrow night, if she was able to, but first she would be seeing her family for the day. She sighed as she looked down at the list of friends.

_So far, no luck._

Apparently, by what she'd come to understand, Davis was off in Sapporo, visiting some of his relatives. Cody was doing the same, but he was in Osaka. Neither would be back anytime soon, either. Yolei was off in America…And - though she'd never admit it aloud - a part of her was happy. Yolei was pretty far away, and that meant she wouldn't have to put up with her drooling over anyone. _Especially Ken._

_If _he showed up.

Mimi was off somewhere tropical, and the brunette knew that sooner or later, there'd be a postcard in her mailbox telling her _all about _it. She smiled to herself at this, and looked to the next name on her list. Joe was her next target and she dialed the number. After him came Izzy, and then Sora. After they had all confirmed that they would be available, she called T.K.

"_Kari!"_

"Hey T.K.! I was wondering what you're going to be up to on the night of Christmas…"

"_I thought our families were combining this year, and celebrating together."_

"They are, but I still wonder about _afterwards_."

"_As far as I know, I'm not doing anything…Why?"_

"Well, I wanted to gather some friends, and bring everyone to my house. So far I've only gotten Joe, Izzy and Sora."

"_Have you tried Mimi and Yolei…?"_

"And Cody and Davis too. The boys are out of town, visiting relatives, and the girls are vacationing far away."

"_Well, I'll come over, that's no problem. It'd be great to get to see so many friends at once."_

"Okay, I still have more calls to make," she was lying, there was just one call left,

"Can you call our brothers and ask them about it, then call me back?"

"_No problem."_

"Thanks T.K."

"_Bye Kari."_

She sighed when they hung up. She had known him for so long, sometimes she couldn't believe how much time had passed. But they had _always_ been together, as best friends, and that made her happy. Looking to the last number on her list, she picked up the phone. She dialed the number, and cleared her throat while it rang.

"_Hello?" _The voice was soft spoken, but definitely male. He'd picked up on the third ring.

"Uh…Hi, it's Kari." She had messed up the beginning of the conversation…_Oops…_

"_Hello Kari," _his tone was friendly, and she heard him stand up and walk a bit,

"_Something the matter?"_

"Well, no…I have a question though."

"_Hm?" _It was his simplistic way of letting her know that his ears were all hers. He was listening to her every word, even if he wasn't saying much.

"Well…Tomorrow is Christmas. And, I know you're most likely having dinner with your family - I'm having dinner with mine too - but I wondered about what you're doing tomorrow night, afterwards."

"_I'm actually not having dinner with my family. They're in Hiroshima right now, visiting my Aunt and Uncle. I stayed home because I had a migraine."_

"Are you alright?"

There was the sound of a little laugh on the line,

"_I'm fine, thank you. I feel much better. Now, back on topic. There was something you wanted to ask me about?"_

"Well I…Actually, can you give me a moment, I'm going to call my Mom first."

He gave her an okay and she put the house phone down on the table. Heading into another room, she made a cell phone call.

"_KARI!!!"_

"Hi Mom!"

"_Hello sweetie…"_

"Mom, would it be okay if I bring a friend to dinner tomorrow? I know it's short notice, but --"

"_Of course!!! Your Father went ahead and ordered a huge feast, so the more company, the merrier!"_

She cut their conversation short, not wanting to make her other call wait. When she returned, she smiled,

"Ken?"

"_Yes Kari?"_

"Would you like to have Christmas dinner at my parents' house?"

"…"

"My Dad didn't want my Mom to cook, so he went ahead and ordered food that's going to be delivered. Mom says it's a feast. T.K. and his family will be joining mine, so there's going to be a bunch of people there, most of which you're familiar with. And, well, you're going to be all alone on Christmas otherwise…" She was babbling away, and it made her feel ridiculous,

"…I'm sorry, you don't have to come along if you don't want to."

"…_Actually, I kind of like the idea. It would be nice to see you again."_

Kari felt her cheeks changing colour.

"I, uh…If we're going to go, then we'll have to get going around four…Especially if we want to be there on time. Subway cars are busy this time of year."

"_Of course. Where should I meet you?"_

Just as she was telling him the place, her cell phone rang. Flipping it open, she saw T.K.'s picture. Saying her good-bye's to Ken, they hung up, and she answered her cell.

"T.K.?"

"_I called our brothers, and they're good to go."_

**--**

Kari only had a specific amount of time left. She couldn't be gone too long. She'd sent a message to Gennai, telling him that it was private and important. Now, as she checked her e-mail, a small figure of the male came onto her screen, holding an envelope. He told her his task was complete and they were ready. Grinning, she pulled out her Digivice and aimed it at the screen.

**--**

When she landed, she was on the beach - a good thing, because that had been her destination. As she looked around, she spotted them. A group of digimon. And the one to spot her first, was a white cat-like creature with purple on her ears and the tip of her tail - which was striped. She also had green paw covers on her front paws - with orange stripes and long claws.

"KARI!" The creature announced, running towards her. Her friends followed.

"GATOMON!!" Kari was equally excited to see her friend, and ran forwards. Gatomon leapt into her arms and the two hugged each other tightly. Cuddling her friend, Kari lowered herself to her knees, to be more leveled with the rest of the group. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Wormmon. She was so happy to see all of them.

_She'd missed them._

**--**

"Alright everyone, have a seat in here. Sit where you're most comfortable." They were in her room now. She needed to explain everything to them. Agumon and Gabumon plopped down on the floor, side by side. Tentomon sat near them, with Gomamon. Patamon and Biyomon took to Kari's bed. Gatomon hopped up to Kari's head. Wormmon…

The brunette didn't ask questions. She didn't need to. She simply told Gatomon to hang on, bent down to pick up Ken's digimon, and held him in her arms, as she stood back up.

"Now. Tomorrow, I have to leave the house. I'll be away for a few hours, so I expect you all to behave yourselves. Gatomon, as the most sensible of the lot, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Sensible? Aren't we sensible?" Agumon wondered.

"Agumon, you're too much like Tai," Kari explained, laughing,

"Now, this is important. I'll be back home by 8:30 PM. See this clock?" She pointed,

"When the little hand is on the eight, and the big hand is on the six, that is when I'll be home. That means you guys have to be in this room, and silent."

"Why are we going to be silent?" Patamon questioned, curious.

"Well that's simple. Tomorrow night, I'm bringing all of your digi destined counterparts, here."

A chorus of names were announced, in excitement.

"I get to see Tai!" Agumon announced, jumping to his feet. Gabumon and Gomamon were excited too,

"I'll see Matt! / Joe!"

"Sora! / Izzy! / T.K.!" The three flying digimon flew around the ceiling.

"I'm going to see Ken? Really?" Wormmon was too _thrilled_ to believe it was true. But Kari still nodded, which caused the little creature to cry in joy a bit. She stroked a hand over his head gently, trying to be of comfort.

**--**

She was showered and dressed, and ready to go. Wearing a pain of jeans, a striped sweater of white and fuchsia. She also have a scarf in that same, beautiful colour, which was hanging around her neck. And she'd pulled on her long, winter coat. Grabbing a hat, she pulled it on as well.

"Remember. 8:30."

Gatomon nodded in agreement,

"8:30."

"I left food for you…The fridge is full, and so are the cupboards. There's plenty of non-cook things for you to eat. Make sure no one leaves the house, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Kari didn't waste anymore time - she grabbed her messenger bag and her keys - as she left her apartment. She went down three flights of stairs and out the double doors at the bottom. When she was outside, she shivered, and stuffed her keys into her bag, placing the bag over her shoulder. She hoped her Digimon, and their friends could behave until 8:30. She mainly worried about Agumon, who was so much like her brother that it almost seemed _eerie. _And she worried about Patamon as well…He had such a young heart and was curious about everything and anything. Everyone else should be able to behave, especially Gatomon. Her feline friend had a personality that coincided with that of her own, perfectly. And a part of Kari knew that she also wouldn't have to worry about Wormmon.

He was a quiet type. He kept to himself a lot, unless being addressed. She supposed this was a habit, considering he used to get yelled at for talking. For speaking his mind…But she understood. Ken had been the Digimon Emperor for a long time before he finally came off of his high throne. His best friend died, and was reborn in the Primary Village. Since then…He'd gone through a lot of hatred. From digi destined, and Digimon alike. But he had changed, for the better. She had seen it for herself, first hand. Wormmon was adjusting to the new Ken - the one he'd apparently known was lying dormant in the male the entire time. The one who had been _lost._

"Kari?" She stopped walking. She'd been so swallowed up by her thoughts that she hadn't heard her name being called…

"Kari…You're a little early," he told her, smiling.

"Hey Ken! Am I really?" She pulled off her digivice and checked the time on it. She _was _early. She'd been so eager to meet up with him that she'd lost track of the time. Returning her digivice to one of the belt loops on her jeans she sighed, and went to face the male before her. She was confused when she found him looking surprised.

"Something wrong?"

"I thought I was the only one who kept mine with me at all times…" He admitted quietly, looking embarrassed. She giggled,

"Nope. I keep mine on me too. I know T.K carries his as well…It's weird how ours got upgraded…I kind of miss our older ones…I know all the other digi destined I grew up with carry theirs on them too…"

Ken smiled, looking relieved.

"Shall we get going?" Kari questioned, smiling as well. He nodded in agreement, and they walked together. _This_ was what she enjoyed about walking with Ken. It was never uncomfortable. They talked when they wanted to, and didn't mind the silence. In fact, they were rather comfortable in it. If Yolei had been here, Kari knew the girl would have been babbling away incoherently about everything and anything that she deemed important or discussion worthy. She also would have tucked herself in between the two, so that she could prevent them from developing feelings for one another.

_Unfortunately for Yolei, that wasn't something she could stop._

Kari had liked Ken for a long time now. It wasn't just the fact that he was a good looking guy - though that didn't help in deterring her from him either. It was more a concept of who he happened to be as a person. Sure, he had started off bad…But he had misunderstood. He had thought that he was living in some game realm…Not even understanding just how real the Digital World happened to be. Wormmon had tried to stop him, but when you think you're in a game, are you really going to listen to someone who is also - in your eyes - _nonexistent? _Then, there was also the fact that only she and Ken had been able to see the darkness. He seemed to be as alert as she was, and as aware of his surroundings as she was of hers. The light she had seen as a child…She was sure Ken would have seen it too, if he'd been there at the time. It was their ability to see what others couldn't, that drew them into having things in common.

Things never got awkward - unless someone teased them about liking each other. But that was a natural reaction. Neither knew how the other felt, so it was only natural for them to flush and hope that their friends words didn't ruin their strong bond that they had between each other.

Kari wasn't paying attention, and lost her footing on some ice. Letting out a surprised sound as she fell backward, she was fortunate that Ken's footing happened to be better than hers at the moment. He managed to catch her, and get her back on her feet once more.

"You okay?"

Blushing a little, Kari nodded,

"Yeah…I wasn't paying attention. Thanks Ken."

"No problem. You looked a bit zoned out, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I was just thinking."

He didn't pry, though he was curious. He just nodded, and they continued on their way.

**--**

"Mom? Dad?" Kari's voice called out as she stepped into the house, and removed her shoes. Ken followed suit in silence behind her. She hung up her coat on a hook, along with her scarf, then she hung up her messenger bag. She quickly told her friend to hang up his things wherever he wanted, as she hurried into the living room. Her parents greeted her - her Mother with a huge hug, and her Father with a smaller one.

"Are Tai and the others here yet?"

"In his room dear," her Mother told her with a nod. Kari peered past her parents, and found Matt and T.K's Mom and Dad sitting there as well.

"Oh! Hello! I didn't see you there!"

They nodded to her.

"It's been a while," the Father told her, smiling.

"Kari, didn't you say you were bringing a friend?"

"Oh!" She looked around herself, noticing now that Ken hadn't come out from hiding. She walked back to the entryway, where he was standing, looking a little nervous. Dressed in a black sweater and some jeans, he stood in his silence.

"You can come out now," she teased, holding out a hand. Blushing a little, he accepted her offer, and took her hand - allowing her to lead him to the living room.

"Everyone, this is Ken. He's a friend of mine, and one of the digi destined."

"Nice to meet all of you," he spoke gently and formally.

"These are my parents, and those are Matt and T.K's Mom and Dad there," Kari gestured to them as she spoke. She dragged him off to her brother's room. She knocked, released Ken's hand, and then opened the door.

"Kari!" Tai announced, rushing over to hug his little sister. He hadn't seen her in months, so he was excited.

"Tai! I haven't seen you in such a long time…"

T.K was the next to give her a hug.

"I know we see each other at school, but I'm still happy to see you!" He announced, laughing.

"Me too!" When they ended their hug, she threw a friendly glance to Matt,

"Hey Matt."

"Hi Kari."

"Everyone remembers Ken?" Kari gestured to the male, who was still standing in the doorway. The room was momentarily quiet. Matt gripped the edge of Tai's mattress - as he was sitting on the males bed. T.K looked to the doorway, confused. Tai looked as well, and decided to make the first move. Stepping forward, he outstretched a hand. Ken hesitated.

"It's okay man, I'm not going to hurt you," Tai teased. The male before him took his hand in a handshake,

"How've you been anyways? We never see you!"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Kari smiled, feeling happy that her brother had understood.

**--**

**(A.N: Gah! This was going to be a oneshot, but that apparently isn't happening…Chapter 2 is on its way…And there was totally no favoritism at all…No…Not at all…-Shifty Eyes- Anyways…R&R?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A.N:** So, it's been like seven months since I last updated this fanfic...I'm sorry you guys! I got distracted by my other fanfics...So I hope this longer chapter makes up for it? ** TT** means time passing, or scene changes. **R&R?)**

**TT**

**Answering Review(s):**

**KoumiLoccness: **

I don't know why you're mentioning Tai x Sora, or Izzy x Mimi...In this, Matt and Tai are a couple, and Izzy isn't with Mimi...Mimi's not even HERE. She's on vacation. This is a Ken x Kari fic...With some Matt x Tai included...

**Miki-chanmo: **

These are their ages in this fanfic_ (I'll include everyone, even though not all of the characters are involved in this):_

**Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi:** 21.

**Izzy:** 20.

**Ken:** 17.

**T.K, Kari, Davis, Yolei:** 16.

**Cody:** 14.

Hope that helps!

**TT**

Things had gone well – once Tai had reminded Matt that he shouldn't be angry with Ken anymore. All of those things were in the past – it had been _five years._ He wasn't the Digimon Emperor...And he was never going back to that. He was still repenting for all of the things that he had done.

Dinner had been entertaining. Kari and T.K. had engaged in a food war - flinging small bits of food across the table, and trying to catch it in their mouths...

Their parents hadn't noticed at first. They caught on however, when T.K. tried to catch a piece of food...And wound up on the floor.

The whole table was laughing in no time.

Now though, they were on the subway train – Ken, Kari, T.K, Matt, and Tai. The oldest two – Matt and Tai – were holding hands. Ken had looked confused at first, but he didn't appear to be bothered. He'd checked for the other reactions – T.K. didn't appear to care, and Kari was smiling away...

However a few people on the subway train were looking at the two in disgust.

Ken looked back to Tai and Matt, back to their linked hands, and then away again. He smiled – because he understood. The two were _clearly_ in a relationship, and he supposed he should have known. They were so close, after all...

"Sora?" Tai's voice questioned. His eyes were locked on a caramel haired girl – who turned her head in his direction, and smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey Tai!" She weaved her way over to the group,

"Kari? I was just on my way over to your apartment..."

"I know. We're just heading back from dinner with the family."

"Ken's here too, huh?" Sora said it with a hint of something. Something clearly aimed at _Kari._

"...Yeah, Ken's here too." She tried not to blush.

"So, how was dinner with the family?" She left the question open – anyone could answer.

"T.K. managed to fall on the floor during a food war," Matt finally spoke.

"Kari started it," T.K. spoke up, laughing.

"I did not!"

Sora just laughed – and noticed that Ken looked rather amused as well.

"I thought I heard familiar voices," another male voice spoke up from behind Sora. She turned around to find a blue haired male – holding on tightly to the bar of the subway train.

"Joe!"

"So, are you all on the way to Kari's apartment then?"

Sora nodded,

"Kari's here too. She's just coming home from dinner with her family."

Joe finally noticed the younger female,

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't see you!"

"That's okay Joe. Here, you can have my seat if you'd like," as Kari said it, she stood up. The blue haired male took it with a _thanks,_

"I'm so clumsy."

"So it _is_ you!" Another male voice called out, and a redhead rushed towards them – a laptop bag hanging down at his side.

"Izzy!" Sora called out – recognizing him.

"Well, that's everyone then," Kari spoke up. The subway pulled up to a stop, and some people left, and others got on...Ken noticed an elderly woman, and offered her his seat. She took it, and thanked him for being so kind.

Ken joined Kari. Her face read it all.

_His crest was true to his nature._

"So what's up with this gathering anyways?" Tai questioned, looking to his younger sister.

"It's a Christmas present," Kari told them, still smiling,

"From me, to all of you."

**TT**

Kari stepped beyond the threshold, and was happy to find that the house was still in good order, and silent.

"Come on in!" She encouraged them to follow her into the living room. Everyone – except for Izzy – set down their bags near the door, and wandered into the living room.

Kari's apartment was _huge..._

"Well, make yourselves comfortable!"

Tai and Matt sat together on one of the couches. T.K. sat at the other end – to give them room to stretch out a bit. Joe planted himself on one end of another couch – and Izzy took to the armchair nearest him. Sora plopped down on the other end of the couch.

There was a love seat left open, and a space between Sora and Joe. Plus plenty of floor – which is where Ken wound up sitting.

Kari was hanging up her scarf and hat when she heard the conversation.

"Why are you sitting on the _floor,_ Ken? There's plenty of room for you to sit with us...Or you can sit on the loveseat..." Sora's voice was sweet and kind – as usual.

"I don't feel like I'm..." He trailed, not knowing how to word it.

"_Worthy?"_ Matt guessed.

"Matt, don't be a _jerk_," Tai's voice scolded him.

"What? I didn't say that_ I_ think he's _unworthy._ I was supplying a word that I thought might fit how he feels."

"No, it's okay Tai. _He's right._ That's _exactly_ how I feel. _Unworthy._ The rest of you have been good this entire time...I've had to create a _redemption_."

"Well _I_ don't think you're unworthy of sitting with us," Sora spoke up again. She sounded like she meant it.

"I don't either," Joe agreed.

"Me neither. I mean, we all went through our hardships when we were kids, right? None of us were perfect," Izzy agreed – his attention was on his laptop screen.

"Yeah, I mean,_ I_ was a big jerk when we were younger..." Matt trailed.

"...At least _you _didn't _destroy_ the _DigiWorld_," Ken murmured, looking to his hands.

"But you've been repenting ever since you came back to your senses," T.K. spoke up now,

"You're not a _bad guy,_ Ken. You were in the wrong, and you began fixing things as soon as you were able to."

"You've earned our trust, _and_ our friendship. _You're one of us._ You're a _DigiDestined_," Tai spoke up now too. He'd always been a leader at heart...

Kari was in an area where they couldn't see her. She was listening to the entire conversation, and her heart was soaring.

Her friends understood Ken. Her brother understood Ken.

He was accepted. He was a DigiDestined.

_He had friends..._

Ken thanked the group, and got onto the loveseat. Kari returned to the room – grinning,

"Now, everyone has to close their eyes. You can't peek, and you can't open them until I tell you to, understand?"

There were agreements throughout the room as the others closed their eyes. Izzy closed his laptop too.

When Kari was sure that no one was peeking, she snuck over to her room, and opened her bedroom door. She put a finger to her lips – signalling silence.

She picked up Agumon first, and carried him out – setting him on the floor in front of Tai. Next she brought out Gabumon. Then Tentomon. Biyomon and Patamon came out at the same time, and then Gomamon.

That left Gatomon, and Wormmon. Kari scooped Wormmon into her arms, and Gatomon climbed onto her head.

When she'd set Ken's digimon down, Kari took a seat next to him. Gatomon hopped down into her DigiDestined counterparts lap.

"Open your eyes," Kari instructed.

"Tentomon! / Gomamon!" Izzy and Joe both hugged their counterparts in excitement.

"Izzy!"

"Joe! You're _squishing me!_" Gomamon announced.

"I'm sorry! I'm just happy to see you."

"Biyomon!" Sora hugged her digimon, who gladly nuzzled herself up against her counterpart,

"Sora! Oh Sora, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too B..."

"Agumon! / Gabumon!"

"Tai! / Matt!"

The two males were both happy when their digimon leapt into their arms. They hugged them, and laughed, just because it felt _so good_ to be with them again...

"Patamon!"

"T.K!"

T.K. hugged his flying digimon close. He felt like a little kid again whenever they were reunited, because he'd known him for _so long..._

"Hello Ken," Wormmon spoke up gently.

Ken stared in disbelief, before he picked up his digimon,

"Wormmon...You're _really here_..."

"Of course I am, Kari invited me...She told me I'd get to see you tonight!"

Shaking, Ken hugged his digimon close.

Kari couldn't tell who was crying more out of the two of them, but she was happy to see that everyone had their digimon to share the holidays with.

"What about the others?" Gatomon questioned, looking up to meet Kari's gaze.

"Don't worry. Gennai is taking the others over to their respective DigiDestined counterparts."

"Kari. You're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for," Tai announced, still hugging Agumon.

"You're welcome, Tai," Kari answered laughing. She was cuddling up with Gatomon herself.

**TT**

"Kari...You put up those pictures..." Sora was staring at the wall behind Kari and Ken.

The younger girl nodded,

"Of course I did. It's been a long time...I'm planning on having another one put up soon...To show what we all look like now – with our digimon, of course."

The others were all studying the pictures. Ken got up, and went to sit on the floor near Sora and Joe – so that he could look at the pictures too.

"You and T.K. were so _small_..." He mused, looking to the first picture.

The original group of friends stared back at him. All of them with their digimon...

"We were small for our age...We were only six at the time. That was when I first got to meet - and be - with Gatomon..._Six years old_...It's amazing what ten years of friendship brings..."

"The rest of us were eleven in that picture," Tai spoke up next.

"Except for me," Izzy reminded him,

"I'm a year younger than you guys, so I was ten at the time."

"Smartest ten year old I've ever met," Tai said it – still not believing everything Izzy had helped them through.

"Well I _was_ the crest of knowledge for a _reason_."

"Look at the changes that the next picture brought on," Joe stated, looking to the picture,

"And look at my ridiculous haircut...How come no one told me to cut my hair?"

"You liked it at the time," Matt spoke up, laughing,

"Jeeze, I had to look like such a little _rock star_ back then...We were sixteen then..."

"I was fifteen, and T.K. and Kari were both eleven," Izzy spoke up again.

"That was the year we met Davis, Yolei, and Cody. And that was also when Ken became our friend, and took the picture with us," Kari wasn't even looking at it, but she remembered what it looked like.

"Anyone else noticed how Kari always had something around her neck?" T.K. questioned.

"Hey, you're right. First it was the whistle, and then it was the camera," Izzy agreed, noticing it now too.

"She_ still_ wears the camera," Gatomon spoke up, pointing to the object dangling from her DigiDestined's neck.

The others laughed.

"Hey, everyone try to guess what _Mimi's_ favourite colour is," Matt pointed to the pictures as he spoke.

"First the dress, then the hair..." Sora laughed with him.

"What amazes me is that Cody is only_ nine_ in that picture...And now he's fourteen," Joe's voice reached the others, and they nodded.

"That's going to be a huge jump in the next picture," Sora agreed.

"_Everything_ is a big jump in the next picture," Tai announced.

"Yeah, especially your _hair_," Matt teased.

"What's wrong with my hair?" The brunette_ almost_ looked _offended._

"Aw, don't be upset Tai. I like your hair!" Agumon spoke up now.

"T.K. is always wearing hats!" Patamon announced, looking at the pictures.

"First a huge green one...And then the white one..." T.K. remembered both hats,

"I'm still wearing the white ones."

"Is anyone else glad that Mimi _finally_ got rid of that hat?" Matt questioned, eyeing the hat in question.

"That _was_ a big hat," Sora agreed, shaking her head.

"Matt, your hair has become a mix of your previous hairstyles," Joe spoke up again, noticing the hair changes.

"I like it better this way. It's spiky, but not _too _spiky," Matt shrugged.

"Yolei's DigiWorld outfit has changed since the last time we took a picture in the DigiWorld...Personally, I'm _glad_ that she got rid of that hat," Kari confessed, remembering the terrible orange hat that had made their purple haired friend look like an _old-fashioned_ _pilot._

"Me too," Sora agreed once again.

"Really the only ones not changing in the pictures – are our Digimon," Izzy pointed out the fact,

"They don't age in the ways that we do."

"...I haven't changed since that last picture was taken," Ken murmured.

"Sure you have, Ken!" Wormmon encouraged him.

"You _have_ changed. You stopped walking around in your uniform," Tai spoke up.

"Your hair isn't styled like that anymore either...It's more free. You've stopped looking like a military officer," Sora reminded him with a smile.

"And there's more to it than that. Your eyes were guilty in that last picture – like you'd been _convicted_...And I guess in a way, you _had_ been. Now they're only guilty when we bring up the past," that was Kari – who kept her gaze on Ken as she spoke.

Ken smiled upon hearing the words,

"Thanks everyone."

**TT**

The evening was spent with movies, and laughter. Kari introduced everyone to their stockings, and told them that she was going to fill them up before she went to sleep. She promised that they would all be getting another present in the morning.

The digimon were all getting things put into their stockings as well – seeing as they didn't need items in the ways that humans did.

As the hours wore on, people – and digimon – slowly began to fall asleep. Matt fell asleep sitting up on the couch, with Gabumon in his lap – facing him in a hug. Tai was sitting next to Matt, with his head on his shoulder, and Agumon on his stomach. He had one foot on the couch, his leg bent at the knee, and the other foot on the ground at an angle.

T.K. was reclined at the opposite end of the same couch. Patamon was curled up with him. Sora – just like T.K. – was reclined in the ending seat of the couch, with Biyomon tucked under one arm. Joe had curled himself up on the other two cushions – with Gomamon. And Izzy was still sitting in his chair – with Tentomon. His laptop was turned off and sitting on the table.

The only two who were still awake, were Ken and Kari – their Digimon had both fallen asleep in their laps.

"Kari?"

"Mm-hm?"

"...Thank you...For doing this..."

The brunette turned her head to look at Ken, and smiled,

"You're welcome. I knew you two wanted to see each other again...Everyone needed their digimon...And the digimon needed their DigiDestined...It's been too long..."

"...What was it like?"

"What was what like?" His question confused her.

"Travelling with the others. With your brother, and Matt...T.K, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi...What was that like?"

"It was hard. I mean, T.K. and I were the youngest...We were _six_...Izzy was ten, and everyone else was eleven...And then there was the whole fact that I was the _eighth child_..."

"The one that they went looking for...The bad digimon..."

"..._Myotismon_..." Kari said it in her breath.

"Does the name bother you?" Ken looked concern.

"...Not _me_..." She was staring down at Gatomon – who twitched in her sleep. Kari ran a calming hand over her.

_Ken watched them in silence._

"...Gatomon was his _slave_...He beat her relentlessly...She was supposed to find me, and report me to him...He was going to _kill me_..."

"...His _slave?_"

"Mm. When Gennai took the digi-eggs, tags, and crests...Gatomon's was dropped by mistake...She didn't get to wait with the rest of the group...She grew up alone..._Looking for me, _but never really knowing what she was _looking for_."

"..."

"The day that - That he tried to kill me...Our friend – _Wizardmon_ – stepped in front of us..._He died_...His ghost returned when I was eleven...He came to warn Gatomon that the Digimon Emperor was not the only darkness that we would face...It still haunts my dreams sometimes...Remembering him dying...He wasn't able to reconfigure...The primary village ceased to exist for so long, that he couldn't return...I don't know if he ever will again..."

Ken hesitantly placed a hand on Kari's shoulder,

"I'm sorry..."

"I know..."

"Kari...No..._Kari...Wizardmon_...No..._Don't die_..._Please_...Kari...Kari..._Help us_..." The whimpering was coming from Gatomon – who was shifting in her sleep. Kari placed a hand on her head,

"Gatomon...Gatomon, wake up...You're okay...Everything's alright..."

The cat-like creature opened her big blue eyes quickly. They were wide with fear – _with memories._

"Gatomon? Are you okay now?"

"Kari?" She didn't seem to know whether or not she was still dreaming.

"It's me. Most of the others are here too. They're asleep. You're safe, you're in my apartment...It's Christmas time...Do you remember?"

Gatomon shuddered, but nodded,

"I saw _him_ in my nightmare..."

"It's over Gatomon. Myotismon is gone...He's not coming back. And if he ever does, we'll defeat him. There are even more of us this time around. He couldn't win if he tried."

"And Wizardmon..."

"I know...I miss him too..."

She was still shaking, but she nodded.

Ken stood up, and set Wormmon down on the seat. He wandered off to Kari's kitchen, located a plastic cup, and got out the milk. When he'd poured some into the cup, he returned the milk to the fridge, and located the straws – stuck one into the cup, and returned to the living room.

He kneeled beside the loveseat, and held up the cup,

"Here. You look like you could use this."

Gatomon took the straw gratefully, and took a drink. When she had finished off her drink, and pulled away, she looked to Ken,

"It's no _wonder_ you're the crest of kindness...Thank you, Ken."

He nodded, and returned the cup to the kitchen. When he came back out into the living room, Kari was standing – holding Gatomon in her arms.

"Up for a mini-adventure?"

Ken carefully picked up Wormmon – who had somehow managed to sleep through this entire thing – and nodded. The four headed for Kari's room. Patamon woke up as they were passing,

"Where are you going?" His voice was tired and quiet.

"DigiWorld. We'll be back in no time. If anyone wakes up – tell them we went to see Gennai."

"Okay..."

When Kari and Ken stepped in front of the computer, and aimed their digivices at the screen, the portal opened for them. And when they landed near a lake – Kari knew they were in the right place. Tai had told her about Gennai's hide-out.

The water parted, revealing a staircase. She walked with confidence. Ken trailed behind her – not knowing the stories in the ways that she did.

Gennai greeted them at the door, and lead them inside.

"I knew you were coming. So, I stayed up."

"Sorry about all of this Gennai," Kari apologized, giving him a polite little bow.

"It's alright. And this must be Ken," the elder man looked to the male knowingly.

"Yupp, that's Ken, and Wormmon – his digimon."

Upon hearing his name, Wormmon opened his eyes,

"Where are we?"

"We're in the DigiWorld. Gatomon needed to visit Gennai, and Ken wanted to come along," Kari explained it quickly, before she turned her attention back to her elder,

"Gennai, we wanted to ask you something...About Wizardmon..."

Gennai didn't answer. Instead, he lead them down a hallway, and into a bedroom. They found a futon on the floor – it was being occupied by a digimon. He was wearing a yellow outfit, with a red vest, and a purple cape. There was a staff and a pointed hat off to the side of the futon.

_His eyes were closed._

"Is he...?" Gatomon was going into shock. Her eyes were wide with fear and disbelief.

"He's asleep," Gennai reassured her easily.

Kari approached him carefully, and lowered herself to her knees beside him. He was having nightmares as well, it seemed.

"Myotismon is...Kari...Gatomon...Must, save them...Have to..._Gatomon_...Can't let him hurt..."

Kari placed a hand on the males forehead – still not believing that he was really here...He'd reconfigured...He was back...

_He was alive._

"What...Happened?" His voice was so familiar as he opened his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare...Sorry for waking you up..." Kari spoke to him. She was familiar with him. It was only natural for her to feel comfortable around him...But she still couldn't believe it...

The digimon sat up slowly, and tugged his hat onto his head,

"Kari?"

"It's me."

"_...Gatomon..."_

She didn't answer, but she was shaking. He stared at her – directly into her eyes, and then he sighed. He plucked her from Kari's lap and sat her down in his lap instead. He hugged her tightly,

"It's me. I'm really here – _alive._ You can stop thinking about that now...It's done. It's been over for _ten years_..."

"...I thought I told you not to read my thoughts without my permission..." Gatomon's answer was half-hearted. The male laughed anyway,

"I'm sorry."

"...Wizardmon...You're _really here_..."

"Of course I am. Now, why have you two come?" He looked past his friend,

"I'm sorry, you _four_."

"...Gatomon was having a nightmare...About what happened ten years ago...She wouldn't stop shaking, so I brought her here to see Gennai...To get some answers...I'm so happy to see that you're back again Wizardmon..."

"I'm happy to _be_ back. I've been staying with Gennai – it's the safest place that I know of, besides Piximon's hide-out."

"_Wizardmon..."_ Gatomon held onto him as tightly as she could. He ran a hand over her head, reassuringly.

"Wizardmon...Would you like to come back to my world with us? It's a holiday there...And I'd love for you to join us..."

"Really Kari? He can come back with us?" Gatomon looked hopeful.

"Of course he can. He's considered one of us as well, isn't he? He's on our side."

"Will you come with us? Please Wizardmon, _please?_"

"I'm still _very_ tired..."

"You can sleep when we get there. Everyone else is sleeping – we left them behind to come here," Kari spoke up again.

"Well then...I suppose I can go along..."

**TT**

Kari set up a futon on the floor of her bedroom. She also grabbed a couple of pillows from her closet, as well as a blanket. She set up the futon, and when she had completed her task, she motioned for Wizardmon to go ahead. He set his staff down, and removed his hat. He made himself comfortable, and pulled up the blankets.

Gatomon went to leave with Kari, but she hesitated. She felt like if she left the room now, he'd disappear. He'd be a dream...

_He'd be gone._

Kari noticed the hesitation,

"Gatomon? Stay here with Wizardmon. You could both use the sleep."

"You sure?" The cat-like digimon looked both tired and hopeful.

"Mm-hm," the brunette gave her a nod,

"Besides, I'll be back soon. I'm tired too. I'm just going to wake the others and get them into the guest rooms, and set up on the couches...I'll be back..."

"'Kay," Gatomon nodded. She rushed to join Wizardmon – who was more than happy to cuddle up with his best friend.

**TT**

Kari woke her friends gently, going person to person. First she woke her brother and Matt.

"Come on you two, I have a guest room ready for you."

They woke their digimon, and allowed Kari to lead them to the guest room. There was a queen sized bed, as well as a very comfortable looking futon on the floor.

The digimon took the futon, and their counterparts took the bed.

Tai curled himself up with Matt. The two stayed in each other's embrace, and were back to sleep in no time.

Next up was Sora. She was taken to a guest room with a twin sized bed in it – and she curled up with Biyomon.

Next were Izzy and Joe. They were sharing a room – which contained two twin sized beds. They curled up with their digimon, remembering the old days.

With the living room basically cleared out, Kari woke T.K. She set up a pillow and got him a blanket, and he stretched out on the couch – not bothering with waking Patamon, seeing as they were only switching positions on the couch. He kept his digimon close, and curled up to him. Kari set up another pillow and blanket on the other couch – for Ken.

He thanked her and lied down on the couch. Wormmon curled up beside him, and Ken smiled tiredly. He'd missed his friend...

Kari returned to her room quietly. She climbed into her bed – a queen sized bed, because she and Gatomon liked to have a lot of space – and closed her eyes. She knew her digimon was fast asleep already, curled underneath one of Wizardmon's arms.

It made her happy, the two of them being reunited. And it made her happy that Wizardmon had returned to them at last...

_She kept the thoughts in her mind until she fell asleep._

**TT**

**(A.N: Sorry for taking so long to post! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyways! R&R?)**


End file.
